Broken Toys
"Broken Toys", 'retitled '"Episode 18", is the third and penultimate episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on January 15, 2019. Summary Beginning a few hours after the events of the last episode, the sun has just risen and Clementine's group is recovering from the attack they just survived from the Delta. After interrogating Abel for the location of the Delta's Ship, the group continues the rest of this episode scouting it out and preparing for a rescue mission to save their three captured friends. This involves tracking down the former Whisperer James to lead a pack of walkers towards the Delta's base and Clementine's group can use them as cover and approach them. However, the mission doesn't go as smoothly as it could, throughout this episode, the group discovers someone they all once knew isn't the same as they were... Plot TBA Collectibles *'Ericson's Pennant': This can be found hanging on a wall in the basement before interrogating Abel. *'Sketch Toy': This can be found on a shelf in the basement before interrogating Abel. *'Horseshoe': This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. *'Rabbit's Foot': This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. *'Beet Nick': This can be found outside of James' barn past James on the ground on the left of the building. *'Wind Chimes': These can be found on the right of James' barn past AJ hanging on a wall. In-Game Decisions * Did you let Abel turn? ** 93% of players mercy killed Abel. ** 7% of players forced Abel to turn into a walker. * Did you spare the walkers in James' camp? ** 94% of players respected James' beliefs and killed no walkers. ** 3% of players only killed some of the walkers in James' camp. ** 3% of players ignored James' wishes and killed all of the walkers in the camp. * What did you name Willy's bomb? ** 62% of players named the bomb "Mitch's Masterpiece". ** 18% of players named the bomb "Willy Jr.". ** 12% of players named the bomb "Ruby's Revenge". ** 5% of players refused to name the bomb. * Did Dorian cut off your friend's finger? ** 80% of players allowed AJ to attack Dorian, stopping her from cutting off your friend's finger. ** 20% of players stopped AJ and let Dorian cut off your friend's finger. * Did you allow AJ to kill Lilly? ** 56% of players told AJ to spare Lilly. ** 44% of players told AJ to kill Lilly. Ending Stats * Alvin Jr. ** He is MIA. * Lilly ** 56% of players left her MIA. (told AJ to lower the gun) ** 44% of players left her Dead at AJ's hands. (told AJ to shoot Lilly) * Louis ** She is MIA. * Violet ** She is MIA. * Abel ** He is Dead by Clementine's hands. * Minerva ** She is MIA. * Tenn ** He is MIA. * James ** 56% of players left him Dead at Lilly's hands. (told AJ to lower the gun) ** 44% of players left him MIA. (told AJ to shoot Lilly) Credits *Clementine *Lee Everett (Dream) *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Gina *Minerva *Michael *Gad *Armando *Mitch (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 No Time Left * If Lee was left to turn then it's mentioned when James is trying to convince Clementine to see the walkers as living things. James asks Clementine if she thinks Lee could still be in the walker somewhere. * Lee will have different dialogue based on his last words to Clementine. Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tenn's family, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear If Clementine said it was okay in Epsiode 1, is right **If Clementine told AJ not to swear in Episode 1 but chose "Nothing worse than "shit"" in Epsiode 2 during every opportunity where he would normally say "shit" he does so, but any instances of "fuck" are replaced with some other form of curse instead. Suffer The Children *Depending on who was saved, either Louis or Violet will be present with Clementine at the school throughout the episode. *Depending on if you confessed your feelings or not to Louis or Violet, they will either treat you as a romantic interest, as a close friend, or the latter if you choose to remain quiet. **If the opposite was saved, they will share deep regret with Clem for choosing them despite knowing how close they were to the other. **Lee can mention Louis or Violet in her dream if Clementine entered a relationship with them. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. Lilly will as well have a arrow wound. *If you remain silent when AJ holds Lilly at gunpoint. AJ will either kill Lilly or spare her depending on how you told AJ to feel when killing Marlon. **AJ will also have different dialogue when talking about how he killed Marlon to Lilly, he will say he was justified if you told him so or that Marlon wasn't a monster but Lilly is if you told him to feel regret. *AJ will be more violent or sympathetic when interrogating Abel depending on what you told AJ about killing Marlon. Example AJ will hurt Abel when he wakes up if you told killing Marlon was justified or will offer him water if you told AJ killing Marlon was wrong. **AJ will have a different express when Clementine interrogating Abel he'll be unsettled if Clementine tortures him if she said killing Marlon was wrong. *Depending on who was saved, Louis will either have his tongue removed or Violet will deeply resent Clementine. **If Clementine is in a relationship with Louis she's more upset when she discovers Louis' tongue was cut out. Deaths *Abel (Alive; Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Michael (Determinant) *Armando (Determinant) *Dorian (Determinant) *Lilly (Determinant) *James (Determinant) *Sophie (Confirmed Fate) *Justin (Confirmed Fate) *Therissa (Confirmed Fate) *Jasper (Confirmed Fate) *Erin (Confirmed Fate) *Joey (Confirmed Fate) *Maddie (Confirmed Fate) *Lamar (Confirmed Fate) *Alex (Confirmed Fate) *Dewey (Confirmed Fate) *Trey (Confirmed Fate) *Stephanie (Confirmed Fate) *Violet's Grandfather and Grandmother (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) *19 unnamed students (Confirmed Fate) *1 unnamed child Whisperer (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Minerva. (Physically) * First appearance of Gina. * First appearance of Gad. * First (and last) appearance of Michael. (Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Armando. (Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Charlie. (Photograph) * Last appearance of Abel. (Alive) * Last appearance of Dorian. (Alive/Determinant) * Last appearance of Lilly. (Alive/Determinant) * Last appearance of James. (Alive/Determinant) * Last appearance of Mitch. (Corpse) * This episode features a dream sequence of Clementine and Lee talking on the train from "Long Road Ahead". * Following the announcement of Telltale's majority closure late September 2018, Skybound have picked up the rights to the final 2 episodes to ensure the series gets finished. *Minerva stabbing Clementine was similar to the way Kenny stabs Jane in the final episode of Season 2. **Further similarities occur when Louis or Violet picks up Minerva's dropped crossbow and points it at her, begging her to stop attacking Clementine. In the latter's case, she even shot Minerva, mimicking Clementine shooting Kenny. (Determinant) *During the episode, a walker can be seen climbing out from water and onto a deck. This is the first time a walker has shown signs of being somewhat intelligent in the video game. *When trying to get past the Walkers, Clementine can shoot and kill the guard by the light, and as he falls of the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald, the "Wilhelm Scream" can be heard. *This episode has the highest death count recorded of any other episode if "Confirmed Fates" are included, with a maximum of 39 deaths. *This episode features the first ever use of the profanity 'cunt' in a Telltale Games episode, said by Abel to Clementine if she leaves him to turn into a walker after giving him her word that she'll mercy kill him in exchange for information. *Depending on whom Clementine saved in the previous episode, Lee will foreshadow their state upon Clementine's rescue: If Violet was captured by the Delta, Lee will ask how Violet would "feel" upon seeing her, foreshadowing how Violet felt betrayed by Clementine, and if Louis and was captured by the Delta, Lee will ask what would Louis "say" upon seeing her, foreshadowing Louis having his tongue cut off by Lilly. Goofs/Errors * Various subtitles throughout the episode contain lines that are either not spoken in the corresponding dialogue (e.g. Tenn saying "Thanks." to Clementine, but the subtitles reading "Thanks. I'd love to hear what she says." for a brief moment.), or have extra words that aren’t spoken at all in the full dialogue, this is similar of some lines throughout Season 3. * None of the "Arrow" quick time events display a blood splatter effect on them like previous episodes when completed with the exception of two using to new feature of holding the stick in a certain direction. This was most likely due to Skybound not having the assets available to create these new textures. It can be seen throughout the episode that many animations are reused. * If Lilly is spared and James is killed, when Clementine runs to shield AJ from the explosion, his body will be gone, but the blood will remain, even though the location of where his body should be is visible in the shot. Also, when Clementine gets thrown back, for a brief second, Gina can be seen standing entirely still in the background, back to the explosion, as if nothing was happening. * If Violet was saved during "Suffer The Children" when waking up in the cell with Louis the camera will pan to Aasim who reveals that Louis has had his tounge cut out. For a few moments instances have occurred where a low r-solution Violet sprite can be seen standing between Clem and Aasim's cells, once Aasim is fully focused on the sprite will disappear and the game will return to normal. * Even if Clementine lets AJ risk biting Dorian's ear, in the next scene when she and Lily walk away, her ear doesn't seem to be damaged and has no blood on her at all. Bugs * In the Xbox One version, there is a bug when you mercy kill Abel and choose "I want you to watch this" where the quick time arrow doesn't appear, rendering the game unplayable unless you restart. Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Walking Dead Final Season Release Date "Broken Toys" Teaser The Walking Dead Final Season "Broken Toys" Trailer Ep. 3 Gameplay TBA Achievements Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes